


Verily

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Completed until further notice, Gen, Multiple Universes, Suicide, Twinverse, reliving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi dies with a gunshot to the head. Sawada Tsuyo remembers the day he dies.





	Verily

The taste of the metal is heavy and warm in his mouth, damp and toxic like rust. He's drooling over himself, hesitant even as his ring finger sits upon the trigger, as if awaiting that last step. He can feel the sting in his eyes, and the sudden surge of 'what if' that hits him the last three times he tried this. Possibilities hit him like a train - what if they come back? What if they had done like what he did in a different timeline and we're just waiting to be saved? What if they weren't dead?  
   
But he knows impossibility, and the reality of the truth is as familiar as the lines in his wrists, the thrum of spilt blood cold upon his fingertips, the nightmares that hover behind his eyelids. He knew the feeling of death, and knew that it was impossible for his friends to ever be retrieved from its grasp. He supposed it was stupid, to follow at its footsteps. A part of him wondered if he was immortal, since he had the power of the dying will and a lifetime of regrets to fuel the flames. He sucks in a breath of metal and tries to ease the awkward ache around his jaw. Shutting his eyes, he pulls the trigger and is dead before he even falls back against the floor.  
 

* * *

  
   
"J...me....uudai...ake...p! Jyuudaime wake up!"  
   
Tsuyo startled up, feeling an ache around his jaw and a burn at the back of his head. His eyes fluttered, flashing orange as his arms flailed, narrowly missing smacking his best friend in the face. Hayato was shouting something, but he couldn't, he couldn't think-  
   
His blood ran cold.  
   
_Red, splattered haphazardly over his face, darker than even a Storm flame. The pungent smell of blood and metal and a knife scattered across the floor._  
   
A body leant against him, dead before he even hit the floor.  
   
He shook, his mind numbed beyond the fact that his right hand man was dead- killed. From poison meant for him. Because of him.  
   
His hatred burned, and Tsuyo's vision cleared.  
   
"Oh god, Hayato- Hayato-" he called, reaching out and clutching onto his best friend- _righthand_ - _Gokuderakun_ -Hayato's sleeve and bury himself into his chest. "Hayato-Hayato-" he sobbed, shaking violently, trying to burrow further into the embrace, to feel the warmth of life emanating in his best friend. He vaguely remembers Hayato calling for someone, but he slumps against his friend and is catatonic against the lull of Hayato's beating heart thundering against his ears.  
 

* * *

  
"Another lover hits the universe.  
The circle is broken.  
But with death comes rebirth.  
And like all lovers and sad people,  
I am a poet."  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Prententious quote is from Kill Your Darlings


End file.
